1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal having a foldable display and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a foldable display that can provide a variety of functions in a user friendly and convenient manner, and an operation method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals have been widely used and provide various functions related to, for example, audio file playback through an MP3 player, image capture through a digital camera module, and mobile gaming or arcade gaming.
A mobile terminal is equipped with a display unit, which has a limited size owing to portability of the mobile terminal. To overcome the size and space limitations while supporting portability, mobile terminals having a foldable display unit have been developed.
A mobile terminal having a foldable display unit has a mechanical structure of a folder type. Such a mobile terminal may have to perform a special operation for removing image discontinuity and blurring near the foldable zone at the middle of the display unit to produce continuous images even when the display unit is folded at a particular angle. However, it is very difficult to install a separate keypad in an existing mobile terminal having such a foldable display unit. That is, allocating separate installation space to the keypad may hinder portability and miniaturization of the mobile terminal.